Arguing
by GamblingDementor
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge: Day twenty three, your OTP arguing. Varrick did something stupid and Zhu Li is angry. 30 day OTP challenge: Day twenty four, your OTP making up. Zhu Li is still a little bit angry and Varrick has no other choice than to do the thing for her.
1. Arguing

Varrick knew he was in trouble as soon as he opened his eyes and spat out water. Not that the spitting water part was the worst part. He had been around water enough in his life to feel confident it would not kill him like this. No, the real scary thing was Zhu Li looking at him as if he'd killed her whole family. Well, no, not really, considering her family was his family and _he_ was her family. But she definitely looked angry beyond anything he had ever seen.

"IQNIQ BLACKSTONE VARRICK, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

He blinked once, twice, coughed a little, and looked away before speaking. She was too scary to look at right now.

"Now, now, darling, you know I never meant to scare you!"

"YOU DID SCARE ME, VARRICK! HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK RIDING THE UNAGI WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA?!"

He gulped and threw his hands in the air.

"Come on, tiger seal! That was the best surfing you've ever seen, I'm sure!"

She looked like she was about to explode when he looked up at her, but she took a big breath and stood up.

"… You know what, Varrick. Maybe I should have let you drown. I have four children to take care of, I don't need a fifth."

She walked away to where the kids were still sitting, on the beach, leaving Varrick to find his breath, lying on the wet sand of Kyoshi Island.

She was talking to the children softly when he walked up to them and did not deign even acknowledge him.

"But Mom, I still wanna play!"

"We're leaving. You can play in the house."

"Is Daddy okay?"

"Your father is _fine_."

"Are you okay, Daddy?"

"I just told you he was fine!" Zhu Li almost yelled. "We're going home. Take your things and let's go."

Their four children looked painfully sad to be deprived of their beautiful day on the beach. It made Varrick sad as well.

"My sweet, do you really think the children should suffer from me almost drowning? It's not their fault, they're just playing here and…"

"I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE ANY SAY IN HOW TO PARENT OUR CHILDREN RIGHT NOW, _VARRICK_. YOU DON'T GET TO BATTLE A HUGE FEROCIOUS BEAST AND THEN PRETEND THE BEACH IS COMPLETELY SAFE FOR US ALL!"

"But I…"

"_I said we're leaving_."

They looked sorely disappointed and looked at Varrick expectantly, but he would not risk have her snap at him once again.

No one said a word on the walk back to the house they had rented for their vacation. Zhu Li was on the front, holding Zu and Lee by the hand, pointedly not looking at Varrick. Little Kukicha was in his arms and Aricka walking next to him, staring at him and pouting. He wished he could just reassure her, tell her that her mother wasn't angry with her, but he just knew that it would not go well if he spoke even a word.

"Go play in your room," Zhu Li finally said when they reached the front door.

Their head down, the children walked away to their room, except Aricka.

"Is Mom mad at us?" she whispered to Varrick.

She had a lot to learn if she thought that whispering was enough to keep Zhu Li from hearing something.

"I'm not mad at you," Zhu Li answered. "But I need to talk to your father. Can you please go play in your room with your siblings?"

"Come here, sweetheart" Varrick said and gave Aricka a big hug before she followed the others and left her parents to their conflict.

Zhu Li turned her back to Varrick and walked to the kitchen. He supposed he had better follow her. She was making tea on the stove, but instead of coming and sit next to him at the table once the water was put on the fire, she stood there.

"So I take it when you said "I'm not mad at you", you literally just meant you weren't mad at _them_ and that didn't include me."

"For a complete idiot, you can be smart, sometimes."

"Please don't be like this!"

She turned around and flashed glaring eyes at him.

"Like what?! Like a wife who's almost lost her husband?!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't die!"

"YOU COULD HAVE!"

Her voice was cracking a little bit and what she said broke his heart.

"I… I didn't, though. I'm alive and well."

"That's not the point here, Varrick!"

A tear rolled on her cheek.

"What is the point?"

"You _could have_ died! Do you not care about our children at all? Do you not care about _me_?"

"You mean everything to me, Zhu Li!"

"Then act like it!"

He stood up and walked to her to try to hug her, but she wouldn't accept it, all tense.

"I'm sorry," he said and somehow that got her to relax a little bit and though her arms remained stuck on her sides and wouldn't wrap around him, she seemed less angry and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I was so scared…"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I kept picturing you dying stupidly, right there on our family holiday, in front of the children, and I thought I'd have to raise them alone, to be alone and I can't do that, not without you, Varrick, I just can't…"

"You're not alone. I'm your husband. I'm their father. I'm here for all of you."

"Don't you ever do that again. You have to be careful."

Her voice had been rash and angry just a minute ago, but was raw and vulnerable now.

Varrick did not know what to reply and simply hugged her until the water kettle whistled.

"Let me take care of that, my dear."

She nodded and went to sit at the table. He poured the water into the teapot and added her favourite twig tea, the one she'd drunk all the time when she was pregnant with their baby daughter Kukicha.

"Here you are."

She took the cup but her expression was unreadable.

"Thank you."

She took a sip, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zhu Li."

"You said that."

"I mean it. I didn't think it would be that dangerous to ride the unagi. I never wanted to fall off the beast and into the water like I did, I just thought it'd be fun and it would make the kids laugh."

"They didn't. Aricka was about to sob by the time you woke up."

"How long was I out?"

"A few minutes."

"It's a miracle she did not cry."

"I kept a straight face to try to reassure her."

"That sounds like something you'd do."

She smiled a very discreet smile, but it was right there on her face and Varrick enjoyed it more than he had ever loved any of her smiles he had earned.

She sobered up and looked away at the sea through the window.

"I don't want to be a widow. Ever."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Yes, it is."

"I love you, tiger seal. I never wanted to scare you."

She turned to look at him and sighed.

"It's too late. I was scared. I was terrified."

"It's never happening again."

"Good."

Now there was an opening. He took her hand in his and stroked it lightly.

They drank their tea silently, but Varrick could feel that the heavy atmosphere was lighter by the minute. Suddenly Zhu Li raised her voice.

"You can come in now."

Varrick was about to ask her what she could possibly mean by that, considering he was right there with her, when he was surrounded by his children at once. How good was Zhu Li's hearing again?

"Daddy, did Mom give you a beating?"

"What?! No!"

"She should have!"

Zhu Li mussed Aricka's hair and pulled her onto her lap.

"Yes, sweetie. I should have."

Zu and Lee climbed on Varrick, followed by Kukicha and he was reminded once again how much he loved their little babies, especially when they cuddled with him together. They were charming and smart and beautiful and he loved everything about them. But what he loved about them the most was that they were the direct product of his love for Zhu Li. Somehow that made Zhu Li's earlier anger completely justifiable. They were meant to be a family, to raise their children together through thick and thin. And he was half as smart as his lovely wife, he would manage to stay alive and happy with her till the very end − and beyond that if he could.


	2. Making up

Zhu Li did not stay completely mad at him the whole night. By the time he started preparing dinner, she was already becoming the loving affectionate wife she was. Brushing his arm as she passed next to him, rubbing his back tenderly, accepting his kisses, she was every bit as perfect a wife as she'd always been. The dish he made was atrocious as ever but she ate it with a smile nonetheless. And when it was time to put the children to bed, he read them a story and she was cuddling against him as he told it.

"Well, today was fun!" he said when they went to bed.

She gave him a look that said she wanted to be annoyed by that comment but was too tired to.

"You know, Varrick, you're a complete idiot sometimes."

"You knew that when you married me!"

He flashed her a grin and she sighed fondly, patting the space of the bed next to her. He found his place under the blankets by her side and hugged her tight.

"You're still a little bit mad, aren't you?"

"Just a tiny bit."

"Can I do something to make you forgive me?"

"Mmh, there is one thing…"

Now there was the sultry voice Varrick knew and loved. He nuzzled her neck, dropping light kisses against her skin.

"What thing?" he whispered right against her ear.

Her hands in his hair made him want to purr.

"You know what thing."

He nibbled on the tender skin and she took a sharp breath.

"Is it this thing?"

"No, but this is nice."

"Sure hope so, dear."

Taking his time, that's what he needed to do. Making her all wet and begging. He had to use the Varrick touch.

He slipped his hand under her nightshirt and stroked the soft skin of her stomach. Her breath hitched.

"Is it this thing?"

"Mmh, you're a big tease…"

He caught her mouth with his own and she was most eager to respond to the kiss. He kept it nice and slow as he knew she liked sometimes. He loved taking his time to explore her body in details, though he already knew it by heart, and judging by the way she kissed him back, she was enjoying his hand slowly making its way on her body to her chest just as much as he was.

"Is it this?" he asked and covered her breast with his hand.

"No…"

"How about this?"

He circled her nipple with his thumb and suddenly could not bear that she was still covered. Their eyes met and he pointed to the garment with his chin. She took it off. How he loved her naked body in his bed. She was truly still every bit as lovely as she had been on their wedding day. The years had only made her more beautiful in his eyes.

"You can do the thing now," she said and spread her legs slightly.

"Oh, Zhu Li, what an eager little wife you are."

"I almost lost you today, I think you owe me."

"Mmh. What happened to expressing our blooming passion through gentle lovemaking?"

"Blooming, shlooming. Get down there."

"Yes, Ma'am."

What could he do but obey? He nudged her legs apart with his knees and was about to kiss her when she pushed on his head to bring it lower.

"Now that's a clear message."

"Shh. No talking."

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll find a better use for this tongue than talking…"

"Then do the thing. Now."

She wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him down. Exactly how he liked his woman.

That and hot and ready. As she was right now, too. He liked her just like that. Running his hands up her thighs, he looked up at her. She nodded. He barely began to leave a trail of kisses on her inner thighs when she pulled on his head.

"We don't have all night."

Actually, they did have all night, but who was he to deny his wife what she wanted. He dipped two fingers inside her and she threw her head back, moaning.

"Mmh, that's the thing…"

He circled his mouth around her clit and she let out this little giggle she always had when his moustache tickled her thighs. It was discreet and he knew she was trying to hide it but he always heard it.

"Get that tongue working."

He definitely knew how to get that tongue working, thank you very much. Circular motions, sucking, writing all characters he knew on her little nub, he had the whole package of moves he could use. Not that his fingers thrusting in and out of her were lacking any talent either. In fact, they were so good at what they were doing that he had her moaning and sighing lovingly in no time.

He could not tell what the best part about this act was. As often as he did it, he still could not make up his mind on that. Was it the look on her face, her eyelids fluttering in pleasure? Was it her breasts that, if he stretched out his arm just like right now, he could still touch? Was it the softness of her thighs against his cheeks when she closed her legs around his face in pleasure? Or was it the sweet sensation of her pulsing around his fingers and under his mouth? Probably all of the above.

"Faster," she moaned.

He knew that voice so well. It was the voice of Zhu Li when she was very close to the end. He knew better than to stop his course now. He added a finger and thrust faster, taking delight in the sweet gasps that escaped her mouth. It took his best tongue game but after a few very intense moments, he got her where he wanted her to go.

"That's it, dear, let it all go," he said right against her, because he did not want to take the risk of lifting his mouth too far, lest she would bring it back into place forcefully. Her hips bucked against his face a few times as she always did, she grabbed his head and clenched around his fingers in those sweet waves that slowly faded away. He rode it out with her, never stopping till she let go of his hair and breathed out a groan.

"Now, that makes you happy I'm alive tonight, I'm sure!"

He lay back next to her to cuddle and she put her arm around his shoulder, bringing him to her chest. Her breasts were as soft as pillow as could be.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that because you were very good, but don't you ever joke about being dead. Ever."

"Got it."

"And don't you ever act all stupid and almost get yourself killed again either."

"I won't."

"Good."

He supposed that meant he was forgiven.


End file.
